


No One’s Ever Really Gone

by thehighpriestess_125



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 - Freeform, Ben - Freeform, Bittersweet, F/M, Love, Rey - Freeform, Reylo - Freeform, Spoiler warnings, Spoilers, Star Wars - Freeform, Tatooine, The Rise of Skywalker - Freeform, finn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehighpriestess_125/pseuds/thehighpriestess_125
Summary: I placed the wrapped lightsabers on the ground. I raised my hand, using the force, pushing down wrapped lightsabers deep into the sand. The lightsabers disappeared into the ground.As I stood up, an old woman, while pulling an animal behind her, walked near the house."It's been a long time since anyone's been around here." She said to me, "Who are you?""I'm Rey." I answered the woman.
Relationships: BB-8 & Rey, Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	No One’s Ever Really Gone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING ⚠️ ⚠️  
> IF YOU HAVEN’T WATCHED THE RISE OF SKYWALKER, THIS ONE SHOT CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS

_** Rey's POV ** _

_**Luke Skywalker's Old Home, Tatooine** _

I placed the wrapped lightsabers on the ground. I raised my hand, using the force, pushing down wrapped lightsabers deep into the sand. The lightsabers disappeared into the ground.

As I stood up, an old woman, while pulling an animal behind her, walked near the house.

"It's been a long time since anyone's been around here." She said to me, "Who are you?"

"I'm Rey." I answered the woman.

"Rey who?"

I went silent. I ponder for a moment.

Then I saw them. In the distance. Leia and Luke Skywalker smiling at me, appearing. They nodded at me.

"Rey Skywalker."

I turned away from the woman, walking toward a ridge of Luke Skywalker's old home, climbing on top of it, to see the horizon. I watched as the the orange colored, binary sun sets on the horizon. Slowly engulfed by the sand dunes surrounding the land of Tatooine.

BB-8 rolls up to my side, beeping happily.

"Yes BB-8, it is very beautiful here."

BB-8 beeps again.

"I know, I wish we could stay here."

It beeped again in reply.

"I need to do something before we go back, but you go ahead and wait for me in the ship."

BB-8 beeped and rolled away to the ship.

I turned back to the setting sun. I loved it. Every second of it. It was beautiful. I wish I could stay here longer. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the smell surrounding me. I can feel it. A sense of peace surged into me. I can feel soft desert breeze brushing against my face. My hair dancing to the breeze. The faint sound of crunching grains of sand under feet. The sound of the whirling wind against my ears. Inner peace. I can feel it. I can feel the force around me.

Then it goes silent.

I smiled. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Ben."

"Hello Rey."

I whirled around, turning on my heel to face my back. I saw him. He's here. Ben. His body transparent, emitting a bluish glow, still dawning his loose, black sweater and long black pants, with an added cream colored hooded robe to his attire. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"You came." I said, keeping my smile plastered on my face.

"I did." He answered back with a smirk.

He slowly steps forward, closer towards me, decreasing the distance between us. He stood beside me, as I turned back, looking to the horizon.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ben asked not breaking his gaze to the sunset.

"Yes, it is Ben. Yes it is." I replied, cocking my head up, facing his face. His lips twitched into a soft smile. That smile. His smile.

"So..." He starts, "Rey Skywalker huh?"

"Huh?" He caught me off guard, "Oh, yeah, Skywalker."

He turned his head to me, looking me deeply into my eyes. I met his gaze, looking into a pool of black of his eyes.

"Rey, why did you take the name?" He asked curiously.

"I decided to take the Skywalker name, to honor the people that came before me. To honor Leia and Luke." I explained to him, "To honor you."

Ben's face contorted into a face of shock. His mouth slightly agape, as he realized what I just blurted out.

"Honor me?" He questions me.

I smiled sweetly to him, "Yes Ben, to honor you. The Emperor has fallen, Palpatine is dead, and Skywalker lives. It lives inside of me. You live inside of me Ben."

My hand travels up to his lingering open palm, as if it was waiting for me to hold it. Could I though? Could I hold his hand now? Or was it too late? My hands grazed his skin, I flinched a little, surprised that I could touch him, hold him. I held his hand tight, not wanting to let him go.

Ben looked slowly turned his head, looking at his hand that I held in mine. He looked surprised. His face like a mirror to my face. His realization that he could still touch me. That he could still hold my hand.

As I held his hand, it didn't feel cold nor empty, but warm and soft. I could feel his soft, warm skin touch against my hand as I held his tight. It felt as if he was really there. He was really there. Ben was really there. My Ben.

"Rey, I never got to say this to you." Ben said, "I...I love you."

I slowly leaned my head to his arm, resting my head on him. I smiled.

"I love you too Ben." I said back to him.

We stared off to the horizon, watching the suns being engulfed.

"I wish it could stay like this forever." I said to him, "With you Ben."

"Me too Rey, I want this moment to last forever." Ben answered, while rubbing his thumb on my knuckles, comforting me.

Then a beeping caught me off guard. I turned my head to see BB-8 rolling towards me and beeping continuously.

"Give me a moment, I'll be with you in a moment BB-8." I said.

BB-8 beeped again.

"Yes, I know. Tell Finn I'll be back soon."

BB-8 beeped in return and rolled back to the ship.

I turned back to Ben with saddened face this time, knowing that we'll have to part again. I don't know when I can see him again. When we could see each other again.

Ben raised his hand and placed it on my face, caressing it. He looked at me with a reassuring smile.

"Don't leave me please Ben." I pleaded.

"I will never leave you Rey. Not this time." Ben reassured me, "I will always be with you. I will always be a part of you Rey. Besides, no one's ever really gone."

I chuckled. He was right, no one's ever really gone. He was never really gone.

With that Ben slowly turns translucent, bit by bit he disappears. I tear fell from my eye. I wiped it away, pulling myself together. Even though he is no longer physically here, he's always with me.

BB-8 beeped behind me, breaking my ponder.

"Yes BB-8, I'm coming." I answered.

I looked back one last time to the horizon, both suns already engulfed. I smiled at the view.

"Goodbye Ben, I'll see you around."


End file.
